Mile High Club
by phoebe9509
Summary: Hotch and Prentiss can't wait until they get home to have fun with each other


It had been a long week for Hotch and me. The last case we were on lasted a week and a half. We weren't able to be together that entire week because we had rules. No being together while away on cases. We were extremely exhausted. With no one in the third of the three-across seats, we'd managed to get comfortable enough on the flight home to doze long enough that we were both a bit more rested. We had two more hours until we landed, and we were really hungry for each other.

It had been chilly earlier so we were both covered by those soft bright blue blankets that were normally found on planes. The cabin was dark, the only illumination, coming from the light above Rossi who was reading a book. Everyone else was knocked out. "Now that I've slept a bit, Hotch whispered, "I find I'm horny as hell."

I sighed. "Me, too," I said softly. "I can't wait till we get home."

"Do we have to wait?"

"I'm not really quite up to joining the mile high club," I said reluctantly. "Those tiny bathrooms just won't do, I'm afraid."

I felt Hotch's hand slide up and down the thigh of my pants. "I wasn't thinking of the bathroom."

"Don't be ridiculous," I said, horrified yet excited at the thought of doing it right here. And almost hungry enough to consider it. But not quite. "Not a chance, buster." His hand was probing the crotch of my jeans, rubbing and stroking through the heavy fabric. I could feel him, yet it was sort of muffled, really sexy. Playfully, I swatted his hand away. No way was I letting him paw me with a plane full of our team mates who were half awake. "Come on baby," I moaned. "Give a girl a break."

"You know you want it," he whispered hoarsely.

"Of course I do. But I'm not one for doing it in front of the team, and this is as public as it gets."

"But with this blanket over us, who'd know?"

I realized that he wasn't talking about actually fucking, just a little play. Could I?

Hotch reached over and tightened my seat belt until it was constricting my belly. He knew that things tight around my waist made me crazy. He leaned his mouth close to my ear. "What if you can't move?" he purred. "You're my prisoner, and you can't do anything about it."

God he can make me hot almost instantly. He knows me too well. I shuddered.

"Push up the armrest between us. Do it." His voice was a whisper, but the strength beneath it had me raising the armrest. "Good girl. Now put your hands on the seat between you and don't move them."

Trembling I did as he instructed. Then I felt him unzipping my jeans and sliding his hand down my belly over my panties. "Wait," he said, pulling his hand back. "Where's your bag?"

"Under the seat," I murmured, nodding to the seat in front of me. He fumbled beneath the seat and pulled out my bag. He stared inside, and then removed the small pair of scissors I always carry. "This will do nicely."

"What are you doing, you idiot?" I said.

"You'll see," he whispered, and stuffed my bag back beneath the seat. "Now put your hands back where I told you to keep them, and don't move." He reached beneath the blanket and found the opening in the front of my jeans. By feel, he placed the scissors into the leg opening of my panties and cut across the crotch. When he had completely severed the cloth, he cut up the front of the panties. He removed the scissors and dropped them in his shirt pocket. Then he pushed the crotch of the panties down between my thighs and said, "Lift up. The easier you make this, the less chance of anyone seeing."

Without thinking, I lifted my bottom off the seat, and Hotch reached into the small of my back, grabbed the waistband of my panties and pulled. With a bit of wiggling he managed to work my panties loose and pull them off completely. "That's better. I'll just hang on to these." He put the cut up panties in his lap, beneath the blanket.

"But what will I do when it's time to get off?" I asked half indignant and half delighted.

"Go naked underneath your jeans, I guess," Hotch said an idyllic expression on his face. "Now, where were we?" He slipped his hand into the open front of my jeans, and when I moved my hips, he hissed. "Don't move unless I tell you." He gazed into my eyes and knew just what buttons to push. "You know you like this. So sit still."

"Yes sir," I whispered.

Rossi picked this time to walk down the aisle with cups of water. As he approached, Hotch's finger wormed its way closer to where I needed him. "Did you two want some ice water?" Rossi asked.

At that moment, Hotch's finger found my clit. "Em?" he said. "Water?" He rubbed, knowing I was now almost incoherent with lust.

"No thanks," I said, choking out the words.

"Hotch?"

"Yes please," Hotch said, still rubbing. He reached out with his other hand and took the plastic cup. "Thanks Dave."

Rossi smiled then walked back to his seat. Hotch took a few swallows of the water. Then he pulled his hand out of my crotch, swished his fingers in the cold water and said, "Pull your jeans down over your hips and spread your legs as wide as you can. Do it!"

His wonderful, commanding voice gave me no choice. I wiggled my jeans down, spread my legs and closed my eyes, knowing what he was planning. Could I keep from screaming? He arranged the blanket so he had a clear path to my crotch, then took an ice cube from the water. With agonizing slowness, he moved the cube t o my clit and touched me with it. Clamping my lips together so I wouldn't scream, I felt the first spasm of orgasm rock through me.

It was obvious what I was feeling so he quickly filled my pussy with his fingers, leaving the ice against my heated flesh. "Don't yell," he whispered, knowing how loud I usually am. When it appeared that I couldn't hold back, he pressed his mouth over mine, swallowing my shouts.

He kept rubbing and thrusting until I finally calmed a bit. "My turn," he whispered. Then, slightly louder, he said, "Why don't you just stretch out across the three seats and take another nap?" He raised the other armrest and lay across the three seats with my head in his lap. He artfully tented the blanket so my mouth and his lap were concealed. Then he unzipped his jeans and worked his erect cock out of the fly in his pants. "Suck it baby," he growled softly.

Eagerly I surrounded his prick with his hot lips, bouncing my head up and down on his shaft. As I sucked, I realized he was still holding the glass of ice water. I quickly grabbed it, took a cube in my mouth and returned to his cock. As I knew it would be, the cold of the ice against his steaming prick was just too much, and he came, filling my mouth with his come. Luckily, I was able to swallow it all or he'd have a large wet spot on his lap.

Minutes later, we sat up and straightened our clothing. "Does this mean we're members of the mile high club?"

"I guess we are," Hotch said with a grin. "And we'll be higher still when we get home."

"I can't wait."


End file.
